<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No conforto de seus braços by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864558">No conforto de seus braços</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade'>BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Nightmares, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Rare Pairings, Sleeping Together, Spoilers, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki tem um pesadelo e Shuichi é o único em que ela confia para confortá-la.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No conforto de seus braços</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá a todos!</p><p>Como vão ?Espero que bem!<br/>Eu sei que acabei de lançar um projeto, e incrivelmente, eu tive um pouco mais de criatividade para outro!Que loucura, não é ?<br/>Bem, já que milagres acontecem as vezes, não vamos jogar fora, né ?</p><p>Dessa vez, eu cheguei com mais um rare pair!E dessa vez, é do V3.<br/>Eu tô realmente pensando MUITO sobre eles ultimamente, mas não tem tanto conteúdo assim...Acho que o jeito é fazer eu mesma, não é ?<br/>Eu fiz com todo meu coração, espero que gostem!</p><p>Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naquela noite, eu me encontrava como todos os outros dias: Trancado em meu quarto, lendo um livro qualquer, era mais um suspense. Eu realmente queria saber se era daquela forma que o mundo enxergava os detetives.</p><p>Quero dizer, com barbas longas e sempre usando um charuto. Eu não tinha nada disso!</p><p>Na manhã seguinte, eu teria uma prova importante, era quase como um vestibular, e, ao menos, eu não estava inseguro, apenas ansioso. Não que fosse definir meu futuro, ou algo do tipo.</p><p>Claro, eu sabia que deveria dormir, pois uma noite de sono é o que te prepara melhor do que livros e exercícios, e ainda sim, eu não conseguia fechar os olhos.</p><p>— Shuichi, não vá dormir tarde, você vai se atrasar amanhã. — foi o que Kaito me disse, quando nos despedimos mais cedo.</p><p>Eu concordei na hora, mas, eu menti para ele e para mim mesmo. No fundo, eu sabia que não faria isso.</p><p>Então, para minha surpresa, quando o relógio marcava 1:34 da madrugada, ouvi batidas em minha porta.</p><p>Eu não acredito em fantasmas, ou assassinos que batem na porta antes de matar alguém, mas, eu confesso que fiquei um pouco hesitante em abrir e permitir que quem quer que fosse entrasse em meu quarto.</p><p>Quando finalmente tomei coragem, abri a porta devagar e encontrei algo inesperado. De fato, havia uma assassina batendo em minha porta. Eu apenas não sabia se era para me matar.</p><p>— Maki ? — perguntei, observando a garota. Ela ainda usava pijamas, era um curto, rose, com desenhos de coelhos. Ela também segurava um travesseiro.</p><p>— Ei, Shuichi... — ela falou baixo. Demorei alguns segundos para entender a situação, e quando pisquei pela terceira vez, sai de seu caminho.</p><p>— Entre. — ela obedeceu, então, tranquei a porta mais uma vez. — O que faz aqui a essa hora ?Você não é o tipo que faz visitas.</p><p>— Hm, eu sei... — ela se sentou na minha cama. E foi então que pude observá-la melhor. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, ela sequer os amarrou, seus pijamas estavam amassados, como se tivesse se mexido demais na cama, ela também tinha os olhos um pouco inchados.</p><p>— Você estava chorando...?</p><p>— Talvez... — ela abaixou a cabeça, passando a mão nos olhos, como se pudesse esconder. Me sentei a seu lado.</p><p>— Você quer falar sobre isso ? — perguntei, sem encará-la. Eu sabia que ela detestava que a olhassem quando ela estava assim.</p><p>— Eu tive um pesadelo. — ela fez uma pausa. — Eu estava no orfanato, e as crianças estavam felizes, brincando de pega-pega... — ela deu um sorriso, como se tivesse lembrado de algo bom. Não pude evitar de sorrir também, afinal, minha mente sempre criava uma imagem de Maki pequena, alegre. Quando ela não tinha preocupações.</p><p>— E por que isso seria ruim ?</p><p>— Não, essa parte era boa. Mas o que aconteceu depois... — ela parou, respirou fundo e abraçou seu travesseiro com mais força. — Eu fui embora, assim como antes...E depois, voltava para lá, mas...Eu tinha que fazer um "trabalho"...</p><p>Ela mordeu os lábios, e eu finalmente entendi.</p><p>— Ei, Maki, não precisa contar o resto... — falei, e ela balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Eu vi todos eles correndo, vi a Emma se trancar no armário com dois mais novos, ouvi eles chorando, e eu não parei...Em momento algum eu parei... — ela começou a chorar, e eu a abracei. Não era como se eu fosse o melhor do mundo confortando alguém, na verdade, eu também comecei a chorar com ela. Eu apenas queria que ela se acalmasse.</p><p>— Ei, ta tudo bem, foi apenas um pesadelo... — sussurrei, acariciando seus cabelos. — Você nunca faria isso... — eu falava enquanto tentava não deixar meu choro evidente.</p><p>— Por que você está chorando também, idiota ? — ela falou, dando uma risada fraca.</p><p>— V-Você notou ?! — ela me afastou, e limpou as minhas lágrimas.</p><p>— Você não sabe disfarçar, sua voz fica mais fina. — ela sorriu, e suspirei em derrota, limpando as lágrimas dela também.</p><p>— Bem, não posso evitar, eu também quero chorar quando te vejo chorando.</p><p>— Isso é nojento.</p><p>— Por quê ?! — ela riu mais, me abraçando de novo.</p><p>— Obrigada por me ouvir...</p><p>— Eu sempre estou aqui, você sabe disso. — sorri, enquanto ela se afastava, acabei brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo.</p><p>— Agora você soou exatamente como o Kaito, vou vomitar. — ela fez uma careta.</p><p>— Você é muito má com ele, mas sei que se importa.</p><p>— Você nunca vai poder provar. — ela sorriu também.</p><p>Ficamos algum tempo conversando, até que o relógio tocou mais uma vez, era a hora que eu deveria ir "dormir".</p><p>— Ei, Shuichi...</p><p>— Hm ?</p><p>— Posso dormir com você hoje ? — corei, encarando-a.</p><p>— E-Eh ?Bem...Você p-pode, mas, não seria estranho se vissem você saíndo do meu quarto amanhã ?P-Podem ter uma impressão e-errada...</p><p>— Eu vou sair cedo, não se preocupe. Sua porta está trancada também... — ela falou, então, desviou o olhar. — Eu não quero dormir sozinha e ter outro pesadelo...</p><p>— T-Tudo bem. — comecei a arrumar minha cama. — Mas vamos acordar mais cedo amanhã, okay ?</p><p>— Certo, senhor certinho.— ela começou a me ajudar, e assim que terminamos, eu me deitei primeiro e ela se aconchegou ao meu lado.</p><p>Antes que eu apagasse as luzes, eu tomei um pouco de coragem.</p><p>— Ei, Maki...O que nós somos ? — perguntei, e após alguns segundos, ela respondeu.</p><p>— Somos o que quisermos ser. — ela tinha uma voz calma, então, com aquelas simples palavras, eu sorri e apaguei as luzes.</p><p>— Boa noite. — falei, trazendo a garota para mais perto.</p><p>— Boa noite... — ela respondeu, me apertando um pouco.</p><p>Naquela noite, enquanto dormia em meus braços, Maki não teve mais pesadelos.</p><p>E na manhã seguinte, nós dois perdemos a prova.</p><p>Acho que tivemos uma boa razão.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>